Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method for channel access in a wireless communication and a device using the same.
Related Art
Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n standard established in 2009 provides a transfer rate of up to 600 Mbps at a frequency band of 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz on the basis of Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technique.
IEEE 802.11ac standard established in 2013 aims to provide a throughput greater than or equal to 1 Gbps utilizing Medium Access Control (MAC) Service Access Point (SAP) layer scheme at a frequency band less than or equal to 6 GHz. A system supporting IEEE 802.11ac standard is referred to as a Very High Throughput (VHT) system.
There are continuing efforts to implement more effective Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technologies in increasingly congested environments.